The Fox with the Nine Tails
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: After rescuing a female fox and her brother, Sonic and this fox girl got off on the wrong foot. But once Sonic knew what's this girl's problem and what she wants, he decided to help her out. Can Sonic fulfill this girl's goal? Or will destruction cease them from getting what they need?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, here we go again with me writing a new story! Also the only thing I owe is my OC's but if anyone wants to give a name for some OC's in this story let me know. With that said enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Fox Siblings**

 _Deep in the forest, there is a cave. Inside the cave as you go deeper and further below, there is a entrance. This secret place, hidden in a cave surrounded by the forest, is controlled by a man named Dr. Eggman. The evil villain laughed as he accomplished capturing something, or rather **someone**._

"I have finally captured the nine tail fox! And once I drained the fox's powers, I can wish for anything! And I didn't even have to do any damage to her. She decided to wear herself out from the moment I put her in the glass capsule." Dr. Eggman said as he looked at a giant round glass capsule, inside it was a young female fox with nine tails. The nine tail fox girl panted softly, exhausted that she used most of her strength to try and break free out of the capsule.

"Try all you want, but that capsule is indestructible!" Dr. Eggman said as he leaned close to meet the fox girl's eyes. She growled then scratched the glass making Dr. Eggman startled as he stepped back.

"You little brat!" He growled about to hit the glass when the alarm started blaring. Dr. Eggman went towards the giant computer screen to see what was wrong and the fox girl scoffed.  
 _I was so close to getting him... No matter. Now... There has to be a way out of this..._ She thought as she looked around. As she was about to grab ahold of her flower pin the fox girl suddenly heard an explosion. She turned to see what was going on but there was a huge cloud of smoke. Suddenly a bright blue light came towards her but it broke the capsule. She started coughing from the cloud of smoke then the fox girl gasped when someone lifted her up and held her bridal style. In a blink of an eye whoever was carrying the fox girl went out of the room and started running down the halls. The girl looked up to see a blue hedgehog was carrying her and started running.

"Are you okay? Did Eggman hurt you?" The blue hedgehog asked then the girl shook her head.  
"Who are you?" She asked looking at the blue hedgehog.  
"Me? The name's Sonic; Sonic the hedgehog." He said then when Sonic turned down the hall they passed a room and the fox girl gasped softly as she saw a black fox with five tails inside a giant tube that was filled with water.

"KIRA!" she shouted as she started moving.

"Hey! Stop squirming I'm gonna drop you!" Sonic said as he was still running but the fox girl still kept squirming.  
"Let me go! I have to save Kira!"  
"Who?! Who's Kira?!" Sonic asked as he slowed down a bit but the girl kept moving around.  
"Let... Me... GO!" She struggled then with no hesitation, she bit Sonic's arm making the blue hedgehog shout in pain but he finally dropped the fox girl. With quick recovery, she jumped over Sonic and started running to find the room the black fox, Kira, was in.

"She bit me... She bit my arm..." Sonic said as he looked to see if he was bleeding, luckily there wasn't any blood. When he looked in the direction she ran he saw her attacking a bunch of robots with a floral looking scythe.

"Where did she get that scythe...?" Sonic asked himself, amazed at how swiftly her attacks were. The fox girl finally found the room, destroyed the two robots that were in there then looked at the tube that Kira was in. She swung her scythe and broke it. Water poured out then she caught Kira and held him.  
"Kira...? Kira, speak to me!" She begged then Kira didn't move. The fox girl was about to cry when Kira started coughing.

"Kira...?"

"Ku...ro..."

"Oh my gosh...! I thought I lost you...!" The fox girl, Kuro, whimpered as she sobbed. Kira smiled weakly and pressed his forehead against Kuro's cheek. Suddenly the two foxes heard a screech down the hall and saw Sonic in front of the enterance.  
"Hey! You found Kira?! Great... Hey, so I may have accidentally activated the base's self-destruction button when I was fighting some robots, so we gotta leave... Right now."

"WHAT?!" Both foxes said then Kuro helped Kira up.

"Take Kira." Kuro said then Sonic nodded and piggybacked Kira. As Kuro and Sonic ran out of the secret base and out of the cave, they saw something flashing in the cave then smoke slowly came out of the cave. Both Sonic and Kuro were panting then the blue hedgehog placed Kira down.

"Thank you for saving us, Sonic." Kira thanked bowing his head then Sonic tilted his head to the side.  
"Have we met? He asked.

"No. But I've heard about you from the Royal Zone."

"Royal Zone?"

"It's surrounded by Turquoise Hill Zone." Kira explained then Sonic scratched the back of his head.  
"Aww shucks I didn't know I was so well heard." The blue hedgehog said bashfully then Kuro walked towards Kira.  
"You know, you don't have to thank him Kira. He's not the one who saved you."

"What are you talking about? He saved us both, Kuro!"

"Oh yeah? I could've saved us both if blue boy didn't interfere!"

"That reminds me... Why did you bit me?!"

"Because you wouldn't listen and you were asking stupid questions."

"All I asked was 'Who's Kira?'! If you told me you had to save your boyfriend, I would've helped!" Sonic said then both Kuro and Kira gasped. Sonic both looked at the foxes oddly, as if what he said might've been wrong. And his hunch was correct when he heard Kira chuckling.  
"That's the first time someone thought of me as my older sister's boyfriend."

"'Older sister'?! So wait... You're not...?" Sonic stuttered then Kira shook his head.  
"No, no, no. Of course not. Allow me to introduce ourselves; I am Kira Yukimura, the youngest. And this is my older sister, Kuro Yukimura." The black fox said then Kuro huffed turning her head away.

"But you... And she... And, uhhh..." Sonic stuttered then Kuro shook her head, disappointed in the blue hedgehog.  
"Bad move, blue boy."

"Hey! You didn't say anything! So in actuality it's your fault!" Sonic said then in the blink of an eye, Kuro was gone but she appeared in front of Sonic and she hit him with the dull side of her scythe. Sonic tried to get up but Kuro point the sharp edge towards his neck.  
"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't end your life right here right now..."

"Kuro!" Kira shouted his sister's name then she still kept her eyes on Sonic.

"Don't do it, Kuro! I know you better than anyone and you wouldn't go far as to kill someone if they pissed you off! Sure you'll say hurtful things, but come on... Don't do this... You're my older sister... I look up to you..." Kira said then Kuro remained silent. After a few seconds her scythe turned back into her flower hair pin. She placed it in her hair then gave Sonic a cold look.  
"You're lucky my brother is here..." She said then she dashed off and vanished. Kira came towards Sonic, helped him up and dusted him.  
"I apologize for my sister's behavior... I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive her. I will send a gift regarding my thanks and apologies." Kira said as he ran off leaving the blue hedgehog alone.

"Man... What the heck just happened...?" He muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rumor Has It All Wrong**

 _After last night's encounter, Sonic hoped to never see those fox siblings ever again. Well he didn't really mind the younger brother Kira. Kira was really nice and appreciated Sonic's heroic actions, where as his older sister, Kuro, beat him and almost killed him._

 _I'm still peeved at what she did. Luckily Kira saved my skin or I would've been a goner._ Sonic thought as he went to his mailbox to check if he got mail. There wasn't much when he opened his mailbox, but there was a small piece of paper in it. When he pulled it out and looked at it, his face lit up. It was a month's worth of free chili dogs from Kira. There was a small sticky note attached to the coupon.  
 _"This is my way of saying thank you. I do hope you could forgive my sister for her rudeness."_

 _If it's chili dogs I'll forgive and forget instantly! Kira, if you were a girl I would date you in a heart beat! **But...** Since you're **not,** you're the **best~!**_ Sonic thought as he pressed the coupon against his chest, crying tears of joy.

* * *

"So... That's how you got the free chili dogs?" Sonic's best friend, Tails, asked as he watched the blue hedgehog happily eating 20 chili dogs.  
"Hey, free is free buddy. Although, if I ever do run into Kira again, I would like to thank him like how he thanked me."

"What's Kira like, Sonic? I'm a bit curious since you keep talking about him." Tails said then Sonic finished his tenth chili dog.  
"Well... He's a black fox with five tails..."

"Five tails?!" Tails repeated the last sentence with shocked.  
"How is that even possible?!"

"Dunno... If you think a fox with five tails is shocking you should see the sister. Whoo, she's got nine tails."

"Nine tails...? Like the rumor that's been going around?"

"What rumor?" Sonic asked as he started eating his eleventh chili dog.

"You know, the one about nine tail foxes?"

"Tails, I don't really care about all that rumors and gossip stuff. I'm not a girl." Sonic said as he kept eating.

"Well, maybe you _should_ listen. Rumors say that those foxes with nine tails can't be trusted. That they are liars and deceivers."

"Hmmm..." Sonic said as he started eating his last chili dog.  
 _Kuro doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would do those kinds of things... Then again... She did try to slice my head off... But that's cuz she got mad._

"Oh? Hello there Sonic." Sonic heard a familiar voice and when he turned, he saw Kira standing there.

"Kira?! Hey!" Sonic said then the black fox smiled.

"So this is Kira? Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he has five tails..." Tails said as he started at Kira's five fox tails. Kira turned away, his cheeks a bit flushed from embarrassment.  
"Please don't stare..."

"Hey, there's no shame in showing your tails proudly." Sonic said then Kira cleared his throat.  
"Speaking of... Sonic, do you think you could spare me some of your time? I would like to tell you something. Would you listen...?"

"Ummm..." Sonic began, he looked at Tails and the yellow fox boy shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sure, I guess." Sonic finally answered then Kira smiled. As Kira and Sonic were walking Kira finally stopped by a bridge. The black fox leaned against the railing, inhaled then sighed softly.  
"It's so peaceful here..." He said then Sonic scratched the back of his head for a bit.  
"Ummm..." he said then Kira turned to look at him.

"About what you wanted to talk about..."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Do forgive me. My mind is a bit else where today..." Kira said with a light laugh. Sonic chuckled a bit then Kira sighed.  
"About what I wanted to say... Do forgive me... But I overheard your little fox friend talking to you about the rumors about the nine tail foxes."

"Uh, yeah... Are they... Are they true...?" Sonic asked.  
 _Please don't let them be true!_ He thought panicking on the inside. Kira laughed a bit.  
"They were true but those rumors are from a long time ago." Kira answered then Sonic sighed with relief.  
"That's good..."

"However... My family name, Yukimura... Is in one of those rumors... The Yukimura family for centuries ago were foxes that deceived those into leaving their lovers to be with them. But... My father wasn't like that. He didn't want to deceive anyone and with that he fell in love and married the woman he loves." Kira explained then Sonic nodded his head trying his best to listen to the black fox's story.

"What I'm trying to say is... The reason why my sister is how she is... It's because everyone who didn't take the time to know her, already started to hate her. So now... My sister has a hard time trusting anyone..." Kira said as he took off his sunglasses and began to wipe them. Sonic gasped softly as he looked at Kira's eyes; they were a beautiful shade of blue, like the ocean. Once Kira put his sunglasses back on he smiled at Sonic.

"Sonic I'm telling you all of this because I can't stay in this zone for too long. If you ever come across my sister... Please treat her like how you treat me, as a friend." Kira said as he started walking.

"But wait! Kira, why would you tell me this?!" Sonic asked then Kira stopped and turned to look at the blue hedgehog.  
"Because I trust you, Sonic the hedgehog." He said as he continued walking.  
"I hope... We see each other again soon." Kira said as he walked away leaving Sonic alone on the bridge.  
"Wow... What a cool guy." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strawberry Bitterness**

 _After the talk with Kira and he left, Sonic dashed back and then saw Tails._

"Yo! Tails!"

"Oh, Sonic? You finished talking to that guy Kira?" Tails asked then Sonic nodded.  
"Anyway, that whole rumor thing that's been going around, it's not true! Well, it was true but that was like long, long, _long_ time ago!"

"Well if it was from a long time ago, why are people still talking about it...?"

"Guess some habits die hard." Sonic answered.  
"But never mind that! Tails I need help trying to locate Kuro!"

"Who's Kuro?"

"The fox girl with nine tails."

"But Sonic, the rumors..."

"Rumors are just nothing but small gossip. Look, Kira told me why his sister was behaving how she is now. She has problems figuring out who to trust. Try to imagine being in her shoes; people spreading rumors about you, hating you without even getting to know you... Doesn't that upset you and make you feel confused and scared?" Sonic asked then Tails' eyes were filled with tears.  
"THAT POOR GIRL!" He cried then Sonic nodded.

"I'll help you find her Sonic!"

"Thanks buddy! I owe you big time! I'll search on ground, can I count on you to search by air?"

"You can count on me Sonic!" Tails said as he started twirling his two tails and started flying.

"Okay... Now to start searching!" Sonic said as he started running.

"Oh-ho? Someone brave enough decides to defend little miss nine tail fox?" A red female rabbit asked then started running. After running, the rabbit came across a cottage surrounded by a lovely garden.

"Kuro? Kuro?" She called as she entered the garden. The red rabbit stopped when she saw the nine tail fox girl hidden under her tails. Suddenly Kuro moved her tails a bit and stretched, yawning cutely.

"Had a nice nap, sweetie?"

"Clover... I didn't know you left." Kuro said then the red rabbit, Clover, walked towards the nine tail fox and handed her a bowl that had some food in it.

"I went down and got you your favorite food. I've been feeding you nothing but fruits and veggies so I figured I'd do something nice for you and buy you a chicken cutlet."

"Thanks, Clover." Kuro said smiling happily as she started the chicken cutlet.

"Hey, Kuro? Don't you think it's time to y'know... Come out of hiding?"

"And let people throw stuff at me and tick me off? No thank you!"

"Y'know, honey... I heard from a certain someone that they wanna put an end to all that rumor nonsense about the nine tail foxes."

"And who is this certain someone...?" Kuro asked as she finished eating her food.

"A blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic." Clover said then Kuro dropped her bowl but Clover picked it up.

"Why would he want to do all that...? Wait... This has my brother's plan all over it..."

"Well, can you blame your little brother, sweetie? After all, you ran away from home for almost half a year now... Don't you think it's time you start doing something?"

"I told you what I wanted to do, but you refuse to come along with me..."

"I don't wanna risk my life! I'm no rebel like you are, honey!"

"Then remaining hidden it is then." Kuro said then both girls heard someone shouting. Kuro looked up a bit to see Sonic coming towards the cottage.  
"Omigod!" Kuro squealed then she ran into the acres of strawberry plants.

"Um, excuse me!" Sonic called then Clover got up and walked towards the blue hedgehog.  
"Hello, there. My, you're far away from civilization. Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a female fox with nine tails... She's blond with pink tips. Have you seen her?" Sonic asked then Clover blinked and smiled.  
"Why yes. She just ran into that big fields of strawberry plants."

"Great! Thanks a lot miss, uhhh..."

"It's Springs. Clover Springs."

"Well, thanks, Clover." Sonic said then he ran into the acres of strawberry plants. Meanwhile in the middle of the fields, Kuro was panting softly as she took a break from all that running. Her ears twitched when she heard Sonic shouting out her name.  
"Kuro! Kuro! Where are you?!" He yelled then he spotted Kuro and smiled.  
"There you are!" Sonic said then started running. Kuro gasped then started running as well. As Sonic chased after Kuro he caught up to her in a second. Kuro gasped then Sonic smiled at her.  
"Hey! I wanna talk to you! Can you stop running for a sec?" The blue hedgehog asked then Kuro glared at Sonic and suddenly disappeared.

"What the?! Where?! Where did she go?!" Sonic asked as he stopped and looked around. Suddenly something pushed him down and Kuro became visible and she was holding him down.  
"Did my brother tell you to come after me?!"

"What?!"

"Answer the question!" Kuro yelled then Sonic gulped.  
"Yes... He told me to take care of you..."

"Ha! I don't need caring from a hedgehog that I just met last night!"

"Kuro, just listen... Kira explained everything to me, and I understand-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! You're just a hedgehog... That saves peoples lives... So how would you know my feelings...?" Kuro asked her eyes filled with sadness.

"...Maybe I don't understand since I'm not like you... But Kuro... You're not alone. Everyone feels the same way as what you are feeling. So... Will you let me be the hero and save you from this pain?" Sonic asked as he gently smiled at the nine tail fox girl. Kuro blinked then Sonic chuckled.  
"If you say no, I'm just gonna keep chasing you until you say yes." He said then Kuro giggled softly.  
"You're a weird hedgehog... Alright..." She said as she stood up. She held out her hand towards Sonic.  
"If you're gonna keep chasing me, then I guess I have no choice but to say yes." Kuro said then Sonic grabbed her hand and she helped him up.

"We got off on the wrong foot so let's introduce ourselves properly. Hi, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Kuro. Kuro Yukimura. Please to meet you."

"A pleasure." Sonic said as both him and Kuro shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Choose Your Words Carefully**

 _It's been days since Sonic and Kuro now became friends, and Kuro's younger brother Kira decided to call her._

"So... How are you and Sonic?" Kira asked then Kuro laughed softly.  
"You should know, Kira. I know you used your power to look into the future. You really gotta stop doing that." She said then she heard Kira chuckling softly.  
"Why, dear sweet sister, I don't know what you mean." He lied then Kuro rolled her eyes.

"Is that Kira you're talking to?" Sonic asked, popping out of no where as he sat next to Kuro.  
"Can I talk to him?" He asked excitedly but Kuro moved her hand that had the watch she was talking to Kira with away from the grabby hedgehog.

"Sonic, I'm still talking to him!"

"Aww, c'mon Kuro! I wanna speak to Kira too!" Sonic said as he tried to grab her hand. On the other end Kira heard both Kuro and Sonic arguing and he blinked.  
"Ummm... I should get going Kuro before mom and dad catch me talking to you. But before I do, little word of advice? Be sure to carefully choose your words before you say anything. I'll talk to you later Kuro. Tell Sonic I said my goodbyes."

"Bye Kira!" Sonic shouted but the call ended. Kira sighed then took off his sunglasses and wiped them.  
"I'm not really meddling, big sis..." He whispered then put his sunglasses back on. Kuro groaned then pushed Sonic off of her after he successfully pinned her down so he can talk to Kira.

"You really gotta lay off the chili dogs, dude... You were heavy."

"Hey, are you calling me fat?! Cuz I'm not fat! I'm big bone."

" _Dinosaurs_ are **big bone** Sonic..." Kuro said as she dusted her outfit.

"Then I'm just _all_ muscle." Sonic boasted then Kuro grabbed his arm and wiggled it around.  
"What muscle?" She asked then the blue hedgehog glared at her.

"Now, now... Let's not start a fight, okay?" Clover asked as she came into the living room carrying a tea set tray.

"Sorry, Clover..." Both Sonic and Kuro apologized then the red rabbit started pouring tea for the two of them and herself.

"Well, isn't this nice? Now you have someone to go with you and do the thing you wanted to do, Kuro." Clover said then Kuro almost choked on the tea. As she was coughing, Sonic looked at Clover.  
"What do you mean 'the thing'?" He asked then Clover put her index finger on her mouth keeping quiet. She then pointed at Kuro and Sonic turned to look at the nine tail fox.  
"Kuro? What does Clover mean by 'the thing'?"

"It's none of your business..." Kuro coughed then Sonic put the tea cup down and looked at her.  
"Look, Kuro, we decided to start becoming friends. Friends don't keep secrets from other friends."

"They do if it'll hurt the person..." Clover muttered then when Sonic turned to look at her, the red rabbit drank her tea like nothing happened.

"Just tell me, Kuro. What's the worse that could happened?"

"That you would take it from me..." She answered glaring at Sonic. The blue hedgehog felt a chill go down his spine from the glare Kuro gave. Clover cleared her throat then she rubbed Sonic's shoulders.  
"I'm sure, _whatever_ Kuro wants Sonic wouldn't be interested in touching it. Right Sonic?" The red rabbit asked looking at Sonic. Sonic nodded then Clover looked at Kuro.  
"So relax, Kuro. Otherwise you're gonna get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours." She said as she softly poked Kuro's forehead. The nine tail fox girl whined softly as her expression changed. Sonic's heart was still racing remembering the expression Kuro made; it was almost the same expression when she almost sliced his head off if Kira didn't stop her.  
 _Scary..._ He thought then Kuro cleared her throat.  
"I'm sorry about the way I behaved... But... It's hard for me to open up to people and give them my trust..."

Sonic was quiet for a bit then he scratched the back of his head.  
"Ummm... It's... Okay..." He carefully choose his words then looked at Kuro.  
"So... About this... Thing?" Sonic asked noticing that Clover was gone.

"Right. This thing that I'm looking for... Well, things, that I'm looking for... They're called the Gem of Time and the Pearl of Space..." Kuro said then Sonic tilted his head to the side.  
"So... If I may ask, what do these items do...?"

"The Gem of Time can control time itself; stopping it and fast forwarding it."

"Like... Chaos Control?" Sonic asked then Kuro blinked.  
"I... Guess...?" She said, unsure.  
"But, when you have both these items you can use it to go back in time and go to other dimensions."

 _That... Sounds... Somewhat close to Chaos Control..._ Sonic thought, smiling nervously. He grabbed his tea cup and started drinking the tea.

"I know it seems impossible... But I really need to get those items... If I have them... I wanna go back in time and tell my father that I don't want to take on the role of being queen..." Kuro said then Sonic spit his tea out.

"Sonic?! Are you okay?!" Kuro asked as she patted the hedgehog's back as he kept coughing.

"So... Let me... Get this... Straight... You're a p-p-p-p..."

"A princess? Yes, I am." Kuro answered the stuttering hedgehog.  
 _That explains the snappy attitude..._ Sonic thought looking to the side then he just realized something.  
"Wait! Then that means Kira is a p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p..."

"A prince? Yes." Kuro answered then Sonic turned his head and covered his cheeks with his hands.  
 _That would explain the prince charming like aura I felt when I'm around him! Sweet Chaos, he's even more cooler now that I know he's a prince!_ He thought as he smiled happily.

"Sonic? Hello~?" Kuro called then Sonic turned his head back.  
"Sorry, just lost in my thoughts... So, you really want to get those jewels that badly?"

"More than anything..." Kuro answered then Sonic smiled.  
"Alright. Then count me in! I'll help you find these jewels so that you can go back in time and fixed things with you father!" He said then Kuro smiled.  
"Thank you Sonic!"

* * *

 _In the Yukimura manor in Royal Zone, Kira was out on the balcony. His ear twitched then he smiled._  
"Oh Sonic... I hope you know what you're up against..." He said as he looked at the starry sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Pink VS Flowers**

"So... Where do we even begin?" Sonic asked as he and Kuro were in Tails' workshop.

"Well when I got here I searched high and low in this zone and found nothing. I think we might have to go to the other zones if we're gonna find the jewels..." Kuro said as she looked at the map.

"Question is though, where should we start?"

"What about the Forest Zone? It maybe big but if you take down the bigger zones I'm pretty sure the other zones will be a piece of cake." Tails suggested then Kuro smiled.  
"Brilliant suggestion Tails!"

"Aww, shucks... Thanks, princess..." Tails said bashfully as the nine tail fox princess pat his head. Sonic pouted wondering why Kuro doesn't pat his head but his attitude suddenly changed when he heard someone calling out his name in the distance.  
"Darn it! Hide me!" He panicked then he hid behind Kuro and spread her tails apart making the fox princess blush. Suddenly a pink hedgehog came into the workshop and she stopped in front of Tails.  
"Hey Tails, have you seen Sonic?"

"Uh, no. I haven't seen him today." Tails lied then Kuro looked at the young fox weirdly.  
 _Why would Tails lie? And did Sonic hide? Is it because of her?_ Kuro thought as she looked at the pink hedgehog then she looked at Kuro and blinked.  
"Oh, who's this?"

"Uh, Amy... This is Kuro Yukimura. She's new here."

"Hello, Kuro. Did you by any chance see a handsome blue hedgehog?" The pink hedgehog, Amy, asked then Tails who moved behind Amy started shaking his head side to side mouthing out the word "No".

"Ummm... No. I have not." Kuro answered and she could feel Sonic quivering under her tails. She used one of her tails to smack Sonic telling him to calm down.

"Oh... That's too bad... I guess I'll go look somewhere else. It was nice to meet you Kuro." Amy said as she was about to leave. Right at the moment when she was going to leave the shop, Sonic sneezed so loud that it pushed Kuro down and the blue hedgehog fell flat on his stomach.

"Sonic?!"

"Amy! Hey..." Sonic greeted rolling to his side like nothing happened. Kuro stood up and glared at Sonic.  
"Really, dude?!" She hissed then when she turned around she saw Amy standing in front of her quivering.  
"You... Lied to me... Kuro...? You lied to me about where Sonic is... You... YOU...! YOU DIRTY LYING FOX!" She yelled then Amy summoned her hammer and hit Kuro across the face sending the fox princess flying out of the workshop.

"Kuro!" Sonic shouted.

"MY WORKSHOP!" Tails cried then Sonic looked at his best friend weirdly. Amy jumped through the hole that she created when she sent Kuro flying. Kuro slowly stood up, spit out some blood, then wiped her mouth.  
"If it's a fight you want... THEN IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" The fox princess screamed then Amy charged at her but Kuro turned her flower pin into her scythe and blocked the pink hedgehog's attack. Amy gasped then Kuro grinned and pushed Amy. Amy got back up and was about to attack again but Kuro ran trying to get away and avoided anyone else from getting hurt.

"Aren't you gonna stop them Sonic?"

"And _risk_ getting _killed_ by one of them?! No thank you!" Sonic answered then he and Tails watched the two girls running off to fight.  
"Wanna go follow them and see who wins?" Sonic asked then Tails gasps.  
"Sonic! How could you even think of such a thing- -!"

"Bet ya 50 rings Kuro wins."

"You're on." Tails said as he and Sonic ran to go find the two girls. Deep in the woods, Amy kept trying to hit Kuro by swinging her hammer but the fox girl gracefully dodged the pink hedgehog's attacks.

"Hold still!" Amy shouted then Kuro sat on a rock, she rested the staff of her scythe on her shoulder, smiling at the pink hedgehog.

"I'm gonna knock that smirk right off your FACE!" Amy yelled as she smashed the rock but Kuro was gone and she smiled. Sonic and Tails finally caught up to the girls fighting and they watched them fighting.

"Amazing... Amy goes straight for an attack where as Kuro dodges Amy's attacks and waits for an opening to strike... How did she even get the scythe?"

"Take a closer look buddy... Notice how Kuro only has one flower in her hair?"

"Uh-huh..." Tails answered then Sonic pointed at Kuro's scythe.  
"That missing flower is her scythe." He said then Tails' eyes were wide with amazement.  
"Amazing...! So does she have some sort of power that turns plants into weapons?!"

"That buddy... Is something even I don't even know." Sonic said then Amy smacked Kuro onto the ground with her hammer. The pink hedgehog grinned as she was about to hit Kuro's head but the fox girl opened her eyes and vines began to wrap around Amy and tied her tight. Amy struggled trying to break free but Kuro twirled her scythe and the curled blade unlatch and became a lance.  
"Enough of this Amy. You can't beat me." Kuro said as she pointed the tip of her blade almost close to the pink hedgehog's nose.

"No! I'm never gonna give up! I'll never let a lying deceiving fox girl like you steal my Sonic away!" Amy yelled then Kuro blinked. After a moment of silence, Kuro started laughing loudly.

"Wha...? What's so funny?!"

"You are!" Kuro laughed.  
"You actually thought that me... And Sonic..." She laughed then the vines that tied Amy began to loosen and vanished. After a few minutes of laughing Kuro sighed softly.  
"I'm sorry... But you've misunderstood, Amy. See, I'm not _in love_ with Sonic, nor do I even like him _romantically_."

"Ouch..." Tails said then he looked and saw Sonic on the ground dramatically.  
 _Right in the **kokoro**...!_ He thought as he held onto his chest.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Amy. But to be honest, I don't even love anyone. Nor do I even want it." Kuro said then Amy gasped.  
"But- -Everyone needs love Kuro! Don't you worry! I will help you find a good perfect gentleman that will shower you with love!"

"Umm... You really don't have to do that, Amy..." Kuro said looking away but Amy grabbed the fox girl's hands.  
"Oh but I **must**! It's my way of saying sorry for hitting you with my hammer...!"

"To be honest... I kinda felt like I deserved it since I lied to you about not seeing Sonic..." Kuro muttered but Amy didn't hear. After the fight was over, the next day Amy kept bugging Kuro to see which guy would she go out with.

 _Neither... This is a big waste of my time..._ She thought as she sighed softly.

"Well... Y'know what they say...? All's well that ends well, right?" Tails asked then Sonic shrugged his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yeah, I figured I'd write a chapter about Sonic's bromance for Kira... Note, Kira doesn't roll that way and Sonic is not gay for Kira. He just finds Kira really cool.**

 **Chapter 6: Bromance**

 _It was a normal day and Sonic decided to go to Clover's house to hang out with Kuro. When he got there, he saw the fox girl asleep on the grass. Feeling a bit mischievous he snuck up on Kuro and was about to pounce on her when a vine grabbed his foot and dangled him upside down._

"You really I'm that unguarded...?" Kuro asked looking at Sonic then the blue hedgehog chuckled. Kuro snapped her fingers and the vine released Sonic dropping him on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?"

"What? Can't a guy just come over and see his princess friend?"

"Not unless he _wants_ something... What do you want, Sonic?"

"Where are you getting the idea that I want something from you, Kuro?" Sonic laughed then Kuro gave him the "Really?" look and the blue hedgehog started to sweat nervously.  
"Okay! I do want something!"

"I knew it... What do you want, Sonic?"

"When is your brother, Kira gonna come and visit us?!"

"That's what you wanted to know?! Why don't you just call him?!"

"I would but you won't give me his number!" Sonic cried then Kuro shook her head as she watched Sonic grab onto her shoulders and shook her a bit.

 _Even if I wanted to I would but..._

 _"Don't give my number to Sonic! If that blue hedgehog got my number he's gonna keep calling me nonstop..."_ Kira groaned as Kuro called him last night.

 _Maybe if I called him again... And ask when he'll come and visit me..._ Kuro thought then she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sonic sobbing.  
"Get it together, Sonic! It's not the end of the world if my little brother doesn't come to Green Hill Zone... Besides, what are you gonna do if my brother even comes?"

"I wanted to challenge him... To a race... Maybe a fight..."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'd win in a race..."

"But a fight sounds interesting." Both Kuro and Sonic heard a familiar voice. They both turned and saw Kira sitting in a chair drinking tea.

"Oh, hey Kira." Kuro said then Sonic ran towards the black fox.  
"KIRA~!" the blue hedgehog shouted cheerfully but the moment Sonic was about to hug Kira, the black fox quickly stood up making Sonic miss.

"When did you get here?" Kuro asked then her little brother placed the tea cup down on its saucer.  
"I was here when Sonic tried to sneak attack you..." He answered then Sonic stood up and chuckled.  
"You saw that?" He laughed then looked to the side.  
 _How embarrassing._.. Sonic thought then Kira wiped his sunglasses and put them back on.  
"Well then, Sonic... Let's begin, shall we?" The black fox said then Sonic excitedly prepared himself to fight Kira. Kuro looked at her younger brother, giving him a concern look then Kira rolled his eyes and nodded to Kuro.

 _Guess I can't use my power to look into the future... Quite a shame. But where's the fun in that if I have the upper hand? No matter... I examined Sonic quite well. I know he has the greater advantage in speed. Which means I have to carefully examine where he will strike..._ Kira thought then Sonic dashed towards him but Kira move to the side. The black fox's ears perked when he heard Sonic about to use his spin dash attack on him.

 _Shoot!_ Kira thought as he tried to dodge the attack but Sonic successfully struck the black fox. Sonic grinned and was about to do it again but Kira quickly dodged Sonic's attack and groaned.  
 _Darn it! I didn't want to use my weapon... But if Sonic's gonna keep using his spin dash attack over and over again, I have no choice but to use it!_ Kira thought then he held his hands out and two guns appeared in his hands. On the end of the two guns there was a long chain.

"You're not gonna shoot him are you, Kira?!" Kuro shouted but Kira emptied out his guns and focused on Sonic. Sonic was about to attack Kira and the black fox charged towards the blue hedgehog but right in a split second where they could've collided, Kira jumped over Sonic and threw his gun at Sonic. Sonic tripped, letting out a yelp then Kira dove down to pin the blue hedgehog. He used the chains that connected his guns to tie the blue hedgehog. Sonic struggled but after a few seconds he stopped when he and Kira were looking at each other.  
"'Sup?" Kira asked then Sonic blinked.  
"Hey..." Sonic said then the black fox smiled.  
"Looks like I won, Sonic." Kira said then the chains that tied the blue hedgehog vanished and Kira rubbed his fingers. Sonic sat up and stared at Kira with amazement in his eyes.  
"That... Was... Amazing! H-how did you even do that?!" Sonic asked as he ran towards Kira and the black fox looked at Sonic with a confused look.  
"Ummm... That I cannot say, Sonic."

"Awww! C'mon, dude! Don't leave me hanging!" Sonic said as he pestered Kira.

 _In the end of the, Sonic ended up getting Kira's contact information, after bugging the black fox for hours and hours until Kira finally gave in._

 _Ugh...! Now I know how Sonic feels when that pink hedgehog Amy keeps chasing after him..._ Kira thought as he rubbed his head softly and groaned. At Clover's cottage, Sonic was so happy that his tail was wagging.

"Well, he sure looks happy."

"That's because Sonic got my brother's contact information." Kuro said as she was eating vegetable tempura udon.

"Wow. I didn't know everyone's hero is bromancing over the prince of the Yukimuras." Clover said then Sonic chuckled.  
"Can you blame me? Kira was just **so cool!** With those guns, the chain, and that princely gentleman aura..."

 _Oh yeah... Sonic's bromancing pretty hard for Kira..._ Both Kuro and Clover thought as they listened to Sonic rambling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Delayed**

 _It's been a week, and both Kuro and Sonic decided to take Tails' option and search the Forest Zone. Kuro started packing a few things in her bag then she fixed her flower hair pins._

"Hey Kuds, you almost ready?" Sonic called from downstairs.  
"I'm coming! Don't get your tail in a knot!" Kuro said as she came downstairs.

"Ready?" Sonic asked then Kuro nodded.  
"Yeah." She answered then the two of them headed into town to Tails' workshop.

"So how long do you think we'll be gone?"

"Not sure... The Forest Zone is pretty big..." Sonic said as he looked at the map. Kuro looked in her bag to check if she brought enough supplies to last both her and Sonic.

"Hey, I'm sure you and Sonic are gonna be okay." Tails said to Kuro then looked up at the fox and smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Tails." Kuro said smiling at Tails. The fox boy smiled, feeling happy he made the princess feel at ease.

"You sure you wanna do this, buddy?" Sonic asked Tails as Sonic's best friend hopped out of an airplane.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Beside, it's a simple task; fly to the Forest Zone and drop off you and Kuro."

"Well, y'know I can easily just run there easy breezy."

"True. But think about Kuro; she's not as fast as you are, Sonic. If you and her decided to travel to the Forest Zone by foot, you would both take quite a long time."

"I guess you have a point there..." Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You guys ready?" Kuro asked as she looked at Tails' plane.

"Ready when you are, princess." Tails said then he helped Kuro into the plane.

"Pardon me." Sonic said as he got in the same spot Kuro was sitting. The fox girl glared at Sonic for getting into her personal space. Sonic and Kuro gave Tails a dirty look then the fox boy chuckled softly.  
"Sorry guys... But since you two wanna set out to the Forest Zone I didn't have enough time to make the plane any bigger to install another seat for each of you to sit in so you'll have to share." Tails explained then Kuro and Sonic groaned softly not liking the idea.

"Could we at least switch so I'd be the one sitting on your lap?"

"And have your tails suffocate me?! No way!"

"Okay... Then could you at least sit up?" Kuro asked then Sonic did what she wanted him to do and Kuro placed two of her tails on her lap.  
"There. Now you can sit down."

"Well, look at that. Guess I got the best seat on the plane."

"Don't push it..." Kuro warned as she used one of her tails to flick Sonic's nose.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tails said as the plane was about to take off, when suddenly out of no where something shot Tails' plane. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails and jumped out of the plane along with Kuro before the plane crashed.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked then Kuro nodded.

"Oh no! My plane!" Tails cried as his plane was in flames.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kuro asked then she, Sonic, and Tails heard maniacal laughter from up above.

"What a pity, it looks like your flight's canceled!"

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted then Kuro got in front of Tails to protect him.

"Hand over the nine tail fox girl and I promise to not you or little fox friend!"

"Never! You're going down, Eggman!"

"Wait, Sonic!" Kuro called, making the blue hedgehog trip and fall, hitting the ground with his face.  
"Owwww... Kuro? Why'd you stop me...?" He asked rubbing his face.

"Let me take on Eggman... I didn't get a chance to beat him since you self-destructed his base." Kuro said then Sonic stood up and moved to the side. Eggman laughed and Kuro glared at him.  
"How cute, the little fox girl thinks she can defeat me?"

"Oh, I wouldn't laugh if I were you Eggman." Sonic warned then Kuro pulled her flower pin, twirled it and it transformed into her scythe. Kuro smiled then used her finger to beckoned Eggman to come towards her. Eggman growled, as he made his machine dashed towards the nine tail fox when Kuro suddenly vanished. Eggman looked up and Kuro slammed her scythe down into Eggman's hover machine. As Kuro was on Eggman's machine, she grabbed his shirt with one hand, and started slapping him across the face with her other hand.  
"This is for trapping me in that stupid capsule! This is for nearly killing my little brother! And this... Is for destroying Tails' plane and ruining my chance to find what I want!" Kuro yelled as she punched Eggman.

"Sonic, now!" Kuro yelled then Sonic nodded and used his spin dash attack to hit Eggman along with his hover machine into the air. Kuro jumped into the air and used her scythe like a bat to hit the hover machine sending it flying.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I'LL BE BACK!" Eggman screamed as he disappeared in the sky.

* * *

"Hate to break it to you guys... But repairing this plane is gonna take about... A week... Maybe two..." Tails said then Kuro and Sonic groaned.

"I told ya we should've traveled by foot!" Sonic said then Kuro scoffed.  
"And risk killing my feet and possibly die of dehydration? I don't think so!" She said then Kuro and Sonic kept bickering while Tails grabbed his tools to start repairing the plane.

"Curse that blue hedgehog Sonic and that nine tail fox girl! The last time I caught her, she didn't put that much of a fight! I'll have to figure out a way to kidnap the younger sibling... Once I have him, she'll come quietly and I got her!"

"Not so fast. Do you really think capturing the fox boy with five tails will be easy?" A voice asked then Eggman looked around and saw a fox boy. He had nine tails just like Kuro but his fur was a reddish orange.

"Who are you? And how do you know about the five tail fox?"

"My name isn't important. However... If you want to know more about those fox sibling... I suppose I could tell you... In exchange for something."

"What do you want...?" Eggman asked then the nine tail fox boy chuckled. He kicked a suitcase towards Eggman and when he opened it the entire suitcase was filled with money.

"I'd like to hire you, Dr. Eggman... To capture the girl with the nine tails." The fox boy said then smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Fox Princess and Prince**

"You can't keep hiding forever Sonic~!" Amy said then Kuro was sitting on top of Tails' plane.

"Kuro! Have you seen Sonic? You're not hiding him under your tails again are you?"

"No, Amy I'm not. Do you want to take a look under my tails?" Kuro asked as she lifted five of her tails up.

"No, it's fine. I guess he's not here then..." Amy said as she went to go look some where else. Once she was gone Kuro knocked on the engine and opened it.  
"She's gone, Sonic." She said then Sonic sighed as he slid out of the engine.  
"Thank chaos... I thought I was gonna die in there!" He coughed then Kuro shook her head.  
"Told ya, you should've hide in the glove compartment."

"I'm too big to fit in there!" Sonic yelled then Tails sighed.  
"Sorry that it's taking a long time to finish the plane."

"Hey, don't sweat it buddy. It hasn't been a week, yet you're already half way almost done." Sonic said then Kuro started walking away.

"Kuro?"

"Hey, Kuro! Where are you going?" Sonic asked as he started following her.

* * *

 _After an hour, Sonic found Kuro at a pond sitting on a rock. The fox girl sighed softly then Sonic looked at her feeling worried._

 _Man... I've never seen Kuro look so depressed... Wish I could do something. Wait! I got it!_ Sonic thought. As Kuro was looking at the pond, Sonic suddenly dashed towards Kuro and hugged her from behind.  
"HEY KURO!" he shouted then Kuro screamed, grabbing Sonic and threw him into the air.

"Well, that didn't work..." Sonic said to himself then as he fell down he spotted Kira walking.  
"KI-RA~!" The blue hedgehog happily shouted and the black fox looked up. Kira moved to the side and Sonic fell into the ground, face first.

"Hello Sonic..." Kira said then Sonic chuckled.  
"Ouch... Guess my aim was off and you accidentally forgot to catch me..."

"Ah, yes..." Kira said as he avoided making eye contact with the blue hedgehog.

"What are you doing here, Kira?"

"I've come to speak with my sister. And it's... Something I can't speak in a phone call..." Kira said then Sonic gasped softly.

* * *

 _At Clover's house, Kira and Kuro were talking while Sonic was trying to listen but Clover pulled the blue hedgehog away._

"What do you think you're doing?! Don't you know it's rude to listen on a prince and a princess talking?!" Clover hissed then Sonic whined.  
"C'mon! If those two are talking, it must be some sorta royal secret!" The blue hedgehog said excitedly as he tried to listen but Clover kept blocking him.

"And you're sure it's him?" Kuro asked pacing back and forth feeling worried.

"I'm positive... What I saw wasn't a lie, sis... You're ex fiancé is looking for you..."

"And I thought after hiding for six months he'd forget about me by now..." Kuro muttered then Kira sighed as he placed his tea cup down.

"Is that all you came to talk about?"

"No." Kira answered as he folded his hands.  
"I know you're looking for the Gem of Time..."

"And so what if I am... It's got nothing to do with you, Kira..."

"It mostly does concern me! Kuro, if you use the Gem of Time and Pearl of Space to go back in time, one little mistake can alternate and ruin the future!"

"But Kira, you can see-!"

Suddenly both of the fox siblings looked up and Sonic gasped and fell. The blue hedgehog screamed but Kira caught him holding Sonic bridal style.

"My hero~!" Sonic said jokingly then Kira dropped him.  
"How long have you been listening...?" The black fox asked looking at Sonic.  
"I pretty much heard everything up till now... Kuro, I didn't know you were engaged! How old are you?!"

"I'm fifteen years old..."

"And you were gonna get married?!"

"No, she wasn't!" Kira said looking at Sonic.  
"The main reason why Kuro ran away from the Royal Zone was because-!"

"Kira! You've said enough... Go home." Kuro said then her younger brother looked at her his ears bending down a bit. Kira stood up, and bowed to his older sister.  
"I apologize, sister... I didn't mean to upset you... But please know that I worry and care about you... I will take my leave." The black fox said as he left. Sonic gasped softly, concerned; should he stay and comfort Kuro or should he go after Kira and confront him. After a while of thinking, Sonic dashed after Kira.

"Kira!" Sonic shouted as he caught up to the black fox. Kira gasped softly and turned to look at the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic... Why did you...?"

"Kira... That wasn't nice what you told Kuro... She really wanted to find those jewels..."

"Sonic it's best that you don't say anymore... Before I get upset..."

"No. I won't keep quiet about this! Kira, is there something that you know about those jewels that you're not telling your older sister?!" Sonic asked then Kira tackled the blue hedgehog down and pinned his arms, his sunglasses fell off his face revealing light blue ocean eyes.  
"You don't know anything! You don't even know what it's like for me; for my sister!" Kira yelled then Sonic felt something wet splash on his cheek. Kira was in tears, sobbing softly.  
"All my life... I looked into many peoples' future... But the only one that I would always look into is my sister's..." He cried then wiped his eyes burying his face in his hands.  
"I love my sister... And I tried everything I could... I tried to tell my father that if Kuro marries that horrible fox, she wouldn't be happy... But he didn't listen... No one ever listens..."

"I'll listen..." Sonic said then he sat up and Kira looked at him.  
"I may not look like it, but when a friend is upset or troubled I listen to their problems. We're friends aren't we Kira?" He asked then Sonic helped Kira up. As Kira finished crying, Sonic kneeled down to pick up Kira's sunglasses and placed them back on his face.  
"You're my friend Kira, and I'm here to listen to your problems. Don't you remember saying that you trust me?"

"...Yes... I remember saying that to you..." Kira said then he looked at Sonic and sighed softly.  
"Very well... I will tell you everything."

* * *

 _After talking, Sonic was carrying a sleeping Kira on his back as he made it to Clover's house. Once Sonic got into the house, he saw Clover sitting next to Kuro who was asleep._

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah." Sonic answered as he placed Kira next to Kuro on the couch.

"Y'know... I'm surprised that these two are so open to you. Before, they wouldn't even socialized with anyone."

"Yeah... I can understand why. I feel so bad for them both... Kuro not wanting to become queen... And Kira not wanting to see into the future..." Sonic said as he took off Kira's sunglasses and set them aside.  
"Clover... If Kuro went back in time and changed the past... Do you think she and Kira would be happy?" He asked then Clover softly chuckled shaking her head.  
"How would I know? I can't see the future..." She said then Sonic chuckled softly.  
"Right..."

The next day, Kuro and Kira were sitting on a rock looking at the pond. Sonic was in a tree watching, and eavesdropping, on the two siblings.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you..."

"No... I should be the one that's sorry Kuro... I'm the one telling you that you shouldn't find those jewels. I only want to make sure you're safe. But... I was selfish and even foolish. You're already so independent and strong." Kira said as he looked at his older sister with a smile. Kuro hugged her little brother then Kira chuckled softly.  
"You can come out now, Sonic." Kira called then Sonic jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the siblings.

"I should thank you, Sonic for listening to me."

"Aww, you like me? You like me now? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you like me! C'mon, give Sonic a squeeze." Sonic said as he held his arms out tiptoeing towards Kira.

"I don't make acceptations for hugs... But how about I playfully punch your arm?"

"I'll take it!" Sonic said as he turned then Kira softly punched Sonic's arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Shadows In The Forest**

 _A week has passed and Tails finally finished repairing his plane. As Tails flew above the Forest Zone, Sonic grabbed Kuro and jumped out of the plane. As the two fell, Kuro held out her hand a bunch of vines caught the two of them and gently placed them both on the ground._

"Nice!" Sonic said giving Kuro a thumbs up then Kuro smiled.

"Whoa... Man, this place is huge. Well, might as well get started." Sonic said as he was about to run but Kuro used a vine to grab the hedgehog.  
"Whoa, boy. You better think before you start running." She said then she released Sonic and he fell.  
"What? You gotta plan?"

"If I remember correctly... I know someone who lives in this zone." Kuro answered as she started walking then Sonic started following her.

* * *

 _After walking for half an hour Kuro and Sonic came across a big tree. Kuro walked towards the tree then pressed her ear against it._

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked then Kuro shushed him.

"Yeah... This is the right one." Kuro said then she knocked on the tree bark.

"K-keep it down... You'll wake up the children..." A male bat said as he stuck his head out of a hole that was a bit high up from where Kuro and Sonic were. He looked around then Kuro cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me? Down here." Kuro called then the male bat looked down and Kuro smiled.  
"Hi there."

"Oh... My... Stars... Princess Kuro?! You're still alive?!" The male bat asked as he jumped out of the hole and flew down towards Kuro and Sonic.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" The bat said as he hugged Kuro.

"Uhhh... Kuds, who's your bat friend?"

"Oh, Sonic. This is Charles. He used to baby sit me and my younger brother when we were kids."

"You two were quite a handful but look at you now princess; all grown up and beautiful just like your mother."

"Um, hate to be a downer on this little reunion... But we gotta find a gem."

"Oh that's right! Charles, by any chance have you noticed any changes mainly anything shiny in this zone?"

"Hmm... Now that you mentioned it... A month ago there's something shining in the very far location of the forest..."

"Great! Thank you so much, Charles! See ya!" Kuro said as she and Sonic ran towards the direction Charles pointed out.

* * *

 _After 15 minutes of running, Sonic stopped and Kuro finally caught up to him panting._

"You... You... You gotta stop running so fast..." She panted then Sonic put his hand on his hip.  
"Not my fault if you can't keep up." He said then Kuro finally calmed down and saw a light shining on the top of a very tall rock.

"I got it!" Kuro said as she jumped from rock to rock until she finally reached the top. She saw something sparkling under some fern and when she dug in the plant she pulled out a rectangular light blue gem.

"I got it! I got the Gem of Time!" She cheered then Sonic smiled but all of that changed in a second when an attack came out of no where and hit Kuro.

"KURO!" Sonic yelled as he ran and jumped till he was at the top. When he got to the top, a black hedgehog with red streaks picked up the Gem of Time and chuckled.  
"It's like taking candy from a baby."

"Shadow!" Sonic called then the black hedgehog, Shadow, turned to look at Sonic.

"Don't even try and take the Chaos Emerald from me Sonic!"

 _Chaos Emerald?!_ Sonic thought then the ground suddenly shook and vines grew out of the ground and sent Shadow into the air, tying him.

"What?! But- -But how?!" He said then he looked to see Kuro trying to maintain her balance. Shadow growled then easily broke the vines and landed on the ground.  
"Don't even try to fight me, little girl!"

"Oh? How do we not know that the fight's already started?!" Kuro yelled as she charged at Shadow and used the dull part of her scythe to upper cut him, sending Shadow flying. He growled then suddenly teleported. He then appeared right in front of Kuro and punched her across the face.

"SHADOW! You can't just hit a girl like that!" Sonic said then Kuro wiped her mouth and spit out some blood.  
"Heh... It didn't even hurt. Besides... I like a guy who isn't afraid to hit a girl." She said as she cracked her knuckles then Shadow glared at her. She charged at Shadow then the black hedgehog jumped back dodging her attack.

"Chaos... Spear!" Shadow shouted then Kuro dashed, dodging every single attack he used then jumped towards him. She then bit his arm and Shadow let out groan making him drop the Gem of Time. Kuro gasped and ran to get the gem until Shadow grabbed one of her tails, pulling her towards him.

"NO!" Kuro shouted then the Gem of Time hit the ground and shattered into pieces, just like Kuro's hopes and dreams. Shadow released her tail so that Kuro can go towards the pieces of the gem. She scooped up a few pieces and felt like crying.

"So it was a fake emerald?!" Shadow yelled then Kuro quickly turned her head to look at Shadow and glared at him growling loudly.  
"YOU...!" She yelled then a bunch of vines grabbed Shadow's arms and legs and held him up. Shadow couldn't break free from the vines for they were too many of them tying his limbs. Suddenly one of them with many thorns was in front of him.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't shove this vine down your throat... And have it rip your insides apart?!" Kuro yelled then Sonic dashes in and grabbed her arm.  
"Kuro don't!"

"Don't interfere Sonic! This black hedgehog will pay for what he did!"

"As much as I hate Shadow I don't wanna see him get ripped to shreds... Come on Kuro... You're better than this... You wouldn't stoop this low to murder someone..." Sonic said calmly then Kuro looked at Shadow as he was struggling to break free. Kuro sighed then the vines fling Shadow and he landed in the water. As he came up to gasp for air, a bunch of plants grabbed him and tried to drown him but he struggled and fought the plants. Kuro sighed then covered her face with her hands and sobbed softly.

"Hey..." Sonic called then as the fox girl sobbed the blue hedgehog kneeled down in front of Kuro his back facing her.

"Eh...?"

"Get on. I'll... Carry you back home." Sonic said politely then Kuro climbed on top of Sonic then he grabbed ahold of her legs.  
"Hold on..." He told her then Kuro nodded and Sonic started running.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sugar Coating Depression**

 _It's been five days since Kuro and Sonic came back from the Forest Zone and ever since they came back, Kuro's been locked inside her room._

"I'm really worried about Kuro... She hasn't eaten anything in five days..." Sonic said as he looked upstairs but he walked over to the couch and sat down. Clover came into the living room and served some tea.

"Hey, Clover... How come you have three tea cups...? Is Kuro joining us...?"

"No. I will be joining you." Kira said then Sonic's ears perked up the moment he heard Kira's voice. Sonic turned around and gasped happily.  
"KIRA~!" He shouted happily but the moment he jumped towards Kira, the black fox stepped aside and Sonic went out the door and landed into the vegetable garden.

"Welcome, Kira. I didn't actually think you'd come by and visit this early..." Clover said as she poured Kira a cup of tea then Kira sat down and took a sip. Sonic came dashing in and put his arm around Kira's neck and smiled.

"Well when I heard from Sonic about what happened in the Forest Zone, I couldn't help but come here and cheer up my older sister." Kira said then Sonic was in awe.  
"What a good little brother you are~!" He said petting Kira's head then Kira placed the tea cup down.

"Where is my sister...?"

"Upstairs in the bedroom." Clover answered then Kira stood up and headed upstairs while Sonic followed him. Upstairs in the guest room, Kuro was asleep until Sonic kicked the door down.  
"HEY KURO!" He shouted and landed on the bed but one of Kuro's tails grabbed him and threw him out the room and he landed on the couch.

"Nice..." Kira said then Kuro removed the blanket off her head and sighed. She looked awful; her eyes were a bit swollen from all the crying, her hair was messy, and she looked a bit thinner then how she normally looked.

"You look awful."

"Gee, thanks... A woman loves to hear that..." Kuro said as she laid back down on the bed.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious. Look, Sonic told me what happened in the Forest Zone."

 _That nosy little idiot!_ Kuro thought then she glared at Sonic who was standing in front of the door way. Sonic yelped then ran.

"First things first, get dressed. Make yourself pretty. After that we're gonna get you something to eat."

"But I don't want to... I'd rather starve to death..." Kuro whined then Kira used his tails to grab his older sister and dragged her all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

 _After two hours of struggling and fighting, Kira finally got Kuro all nice and pretty. Problem though is that she didn't have enough energy to walk or move._

"I wonder how does that work since she put up quite a fight..." Kira groaned as Sonic was treating his wounds that Kuro made.

"She's probably just hungry. Don't worry Kuds, we're gonna get some food!" Sonic said then he grabbed Kuro's arms while Kira grabbed her legs and the two carried her to the village. Once the three were there, Kira ordered some iced coffee drinks so that Kuro can feel more wide awake. As Sonic and Kira drank their drinks, Sonic gagged.

"What's wrong? I got a caramel Frappuccino for the three of us." Kira said then Sonic shook a bit.  
" _Sweet chaos!_ This is really, **really** sweet! My body feels like it's gonna shut down!"

"Well, why your body is doing that, mine is like 'getting it going'." Kira said then he looked at his older sister who was napping on the table. He scooped some whipped cream from her drink and opened his sister's mouth and put the cream in her mouth. Kuro slowly opened her eyes then looked at Kira.

"I got you something to drink and stay awake." Kira said then Kuro slowly raised her head up then she started drinking her drink.

"...What's going on with him...?" Kuro asked as Sonic was passed out on the table.

"I think his body shut down on him from all the sugar in the drink..." Kira answered as he tried to wake Sonic up but he kept twitching.

"Maybe we should get something to eat?" Kuro asked as she finished her drink then Kira grabbed Sonic's arm and put it over his shoulder.

"Help me out." He told Kuro then Kuro grabbed Sonic's other arm and put it over her shoulder. The Yukimura siblings dragged the unconscious Sonic as they headed to get some food.

* * *

 _Kira slowly moved a chili dog side to side near Sonic's nose till the hedgehog was making sniffing sounds. Sonic slowly opened his eyes then they were wide open when he saw a chili dog in front of him._

"CHILI DOG!" Sonic shouted as he snatched the chili dog out of Kira's hand and started eating it happily.

"Glad to see you've snapped out of your sugar coma." Kira said then Sonic finished the chili dog and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Kira, I owe you one."

"No, no... There's no need to repay me." Kira said then Kuro came back carrying a big plate of chicken cutlet with a small bowl of curry.

"Dang Kuro... You're going all out aren't you?"

"I didn't eat for five days... I'm starving." Kuro said as she set her food down and started eating.

"So... About the Gem of Time being broken." Kira began then Kuro spit her food and some of it landed on Sonic's face. He glared at Kuro and she chuckled a bit as the blue hedgehog wiped his face.

"From what Sonic's told me... Someone by the name of Shadow broke it?"

"Well, Shadow got in the way. The gem broke when Kuro tried to catch it but Shadow pulled her back." Sonic explained then Kira began to think for a bit.  
"Surely something like that wouldn't have caused something as powerful as the Gem of Time to break."

"So what are you saying, Kira?" Kuro asked as she ate more of her food.

"I'm saying, that the Gem of Time you and this Shadow person found, is a fake." Kira said then Kuro spit her food out and it hit Sonic again.  
"OH, COME ON!"

"Sorry..." Kuro apologized then Sonic cleaned his face again.

"The Gem of Time and the Pearl of Space are not some fragile jewels that break when one drops them."

"They're pretty durable like the Chaos Emerald right?" Sonic asked then Kira nodded.  
"Yes."

"So... Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kuro asked feeling excited then Sonic turned his head and was surprised that the nine tail fox girl finished that large amount of food in such a short period of time.

"Yes. What you found was a fake Gem of Time." Kira answered then Sonic and Kuro cheered.

"Yes! That means the actual Gem of Time is still out there!"

"Look out, Gem of Time because we're coming after you!" Kuro said then she and Sonic ran to Tails's Shop. Kira smiled then headed back to the Royal Zone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sleepy Rain**

 _After hearing good news from Kira saying that the Gem of Time Kuro found was a fake, both Sonic and Kuro were excited to head to the second biggest zone. However..._

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Sonic yelled as he was at Clover's house when it suddenly started raining.

"This is the most rain I've seen in this zone..." Clover said as set a tea set tray on the coffee table. Kuro unravel her tails and took the tea cup that was filled with hot chocolate.

"Sonic? Are you gonna join us?" Clover asked then Sonic sighed and withdrew himself away from the window.  
"...Yeah..." He answered then he sat in a chair and took the tea cup.

"Once the rain stops and it's clear, which zone should we go to?"

"The Desert Zone! It's the second biggest zone compare to the other zones!" Sonic said then Kuro opened a map her brother gave her. Sonic looked over then Kuro began to think.

"This will be a bit difficult... Hold on." She said as grabbed her phone and dialed Kira's number.

"Hello?" Kira answered his voice a bit soft.

"Hey, Kira? Did I woke you up?"

"No it's fine..." Kira answered then he yawned.

"Hey Kira!" Sonic shouted in the phone happily, startling the black fox on the other end.

"...Hello, Sonic..." Kira greeted controlling himself to not snap his phone into two. Kuro gently pushed Sonic away from her phone and cleared her throat.  
"Anyway, Kira... What can you see if we head into the Desert Zone?"

"You want me to look into the future...? Kuro, you know I can't use my ability to find the jewels..."

"I know, I know. I'm just asking if we're gonna run into any... Problems..." Kuro said then Kira sighed softly.  
"Alright... I'll take a look." Kira said. After a couple of minutes of silence, Kira spoke again.  
"You know that black hedgehog, Shadow?"

"Yeah... What about him...?"

"He's after you. He wants to get back at you for what happened in the Forest Zone."

"Is there a way we can avoid ever running into Shadow if we go into the Desert Zone?" Sonic asked leaning on Kuro so he could speak to Kira on the phone.

"Sadly, there's no way to avoid running into him... He pretty much wants a rematch with you Kuro."

"If he wasn't so stupid mistaking the fake Gem of Time for a Chaos Emerald, I wouldn't have to beat the crap outta him!" Kuro said as she leaned against Sonic, making the blue hedgehog lie on the couch.

"I'd say bring it on! I'll knock that stupid black hedgehog into next year!"

"I dunno, Kuds... Do you really wanna risk fighting Shadow? I mean he's the Ultimate Life Form..."

"Didn't seem like it when I fought him."

"That's because you caught him off guard Kuro." Kira answered then Sonic leaned on Kuro again so he can hear.

"In that moment, you used your instinct to take Shadow down, catching him off guard."

"What do you mean by instinct?" Sonic asked then Kuro pushed him off then put Kira on speaker.

"By instinct... What I'm talking about is something almost everyone has. It's basically a last resort when defending either yourself or others."

"It's called animal instinct." Kuro said then Sonic made a noise of understanding.

"How come I never knew about that?"

"Well, you're different from me and my sister, Sonic. Folks like us rarely use this ability, that's why it's known to be a last solution."

"Gotcha." Sonic said.

"Kuro take my advice on this... If you don't wanna risk your life, I suggest you don't fight Shadow."

"...Fine." Kuro answered then she hung up. Kira looked at his phone and sighed.  
"Foolish sister of mine..." He whispered then fell back asleep.

"Whoa, Kuro... That's it? Just a simple 'fine'?"

"Sonic relax. I only said that to calm Kira down. But knowing him, he pretty much knows I'm going to the Desert Zone with you."

"Alright, Kuro! Hey, if anything I'll back you up with fighting Shadow!" Sonic said then Kuro chuckled.  
"Thanks... I appreciate the offer, Sonic... But this will be my battle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a nap." Kuro said as she yawned and headed upstairs. Once she was gone, Sonic sighed and drank his cup of hot chocolate which was now cold.

 _It's cold now..._ He thought ears bending down a bit.

* * *

 _In the Forest Zone, Shadow finally came out of the water after he destroyed all those water plants. As he got on land he coughed up the water he choked on and growled softly._

 _That wrenched fox girl...! I dunno how she beat me... But I swear... Next time I see her... I'll crush her!_ He thought as he stood up and started walking.

* * *

 _Back at Clover's house, Clover walked past Kuro's room but she suddenly stopped and walked back to Kuro's room. Clover smiled as she saw Kuro asleep but there was someone sleeping in her tails, it was Sonic. He snored softly cuddling in her tails._

 _That's just so darn cute._ Clover thought as she took a picture then she went back to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Heat Rising in the Desert Zone**

 _After all the rain, it was a perfect day to go to the Desert Zone, and from all the free time Tails was able to install another seat for Kuro to sit down._

"Tails, check it out! Like my new sun hat?" Sonic asked as he wore a indigo sun hat and posed.

"Gimme that!" Kuro growled as she snatched the sun hat and she put it on her head.

"Psssh... Whatever! I didn't even like that hat!"

"Then why were you wearing it?" Tails asked then Sonic's ears bent a bit.  
"Because the color really brings out my quills..." He whined then Kuro and Tails rolled their eyes.

"So, how do I look?" Kuro asked as she posed. She wore a sundress, a sun hat, and she had a closed parasol hooked around her arm.

"You look wonderful. Why don't you give the parasol a try princess." Tails said then Kuro nodded. She looked at a target that was painted on a tree then she opened the parasol and a huge burst of energy shot out of the tip of the parasol and hit the tree, destroying it.

"WHOA! What... Was that?!" Sonic shouted surprised then Tails smirked.  
"I present to you the Solar Energy Parasol. This bad boy here can fire as many solar energy blasts because it absorbs only sunlight."

"Wait! You decided to take Tails's help and not mine?!"

"Sonic, if I took your offer into helping me out, the battle would be over in five minutes..." Kuro said then Sonic gasped feeling offended.  
"Way to break the fourth wall, Kuro!" He said then Kuro sighed.

"Okay you two enough squabbling. Ready to go?" Tails asked then Kuro was already sitting down in the plane.

* * *

 _As the plane arrived at Desert Zone, as Sonic and Kuro jumped out of the plane, Kuro opened her parasol and Sonic held onto her as the two of them floated down into the zone. Once they landed Kuro sighed and fan herself._  
"It's quite hot here…"

"Well it is a desert. C'mon, we better start looking before it gets dark." Sonic said then Kuro nodded as she tossed the blue hedgehog a water bottle. In the far distance, standing on a rock was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. As he spotted Kuro and Sonic, he growled softly clenching his hand into a fist.

* * *

 _After hours of searching, they found nothing so far and it was already almost mid noon._

"It's nothing but sand or dirt or some desert plants." Kuro said then Sonic came back from running around the far areas of the zone.

"Anything?" Kuro asked then Sonic shook his head.  
"Nothing." The blue hedgehog panted then Kuro sighed.

"Wanna call quits and head back?" Sonic asked then Kuro took off her sun hat and was about to agree with Sonic's suggestion until both him and her dodged an incoming attack.

"I've found you, fox girl!"

"Shadow?!" Sonic said then Kuro looked at the black hedgehog and smiled.  
"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." The nine tail fox girl said then Shadow growled.  
"Enough talk! Let's fight!" He said as he walked towards Kuro. The nine tail fox girl smiled confidentially then Shadow was about to punch her when Kuro swung the parasol hitting Shadow. Jumping back a bit Kuro slowly opened the parasol and smiled doing a curtsey. Shadow then ran towards Kuro and started punching and kicking but Kuro kept dodging all of his attacks until she finally grabbed Shadow's arm and started hitting him with the parasol.

"Smoly hokes! I gotta ask Kuro to teach me those dodging skills!" Sonic said then he went into Kuro's backpack and grabbed some pompoms.  
"Go Kuro! Go Kuro! Go, go!" He cheered then as Shadow slid back he growled glaring at Kuro then he stood up.  
"Playtime's over!" He growled. Kuro smiled confidentially then Shadow screamed as a blast of energy suddenly hit the fox girl sending her flying. Grinning at the fact that he won, Shadow waited for the small sand dust to clear when suddenly he was hit by an energy ball. As the dust cleared, Kuro held her open parasol and glared at Shadow who was on the ground.

"AMAZING! Let's see the play-by-play! Here we have Shadow using his Chaos Blast attack knocking Kuro into midair, but if you look closely, Kuro has actually absorbed Shadow's Chaos Blast using the parasol! Wait, how can the Solar Parasol do that? I thought it only absorbed sunlight?" Sonic asked then Kuro smiled sweetly.  
"Don't tell Tails, but I made a few adjustments to the parasol when we took off."

"So that's why you were so quiet. I thought you were just asleep." Sonic said as he walked towards Kuro then both of them suddenly jumped back dodging Shadow's Chaos Spear.

"I don't care how many times I have to attack you… I won't accept being loosed to a girl!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, no he didn't!" Sonic said doing a Z snap.  
"Kick his butt, Kuro!" The blue hedgehog said as he jumped to the side then Kuro glared at Shadow. She gesture her hand for the black hedgehog to come at her then Shadow vanished and appeared in front of her and started punching and kicking her but she was able to dodge his move. She then grabbed Shadow's fist and pulled him, lifting him up in the air. She then jumped and slammed her parasol against him sending the black hedgehog flying downwards to the ground.

"Game over~! And the winner is Kuro Yukimura~!" Sonic said and pretended to do the crowd cheering. Both Kuro and Sonic heard Shadow groaning as he slowly stood up.

"He just doesn't know when to give up does he?" Kuro asked as she opened her parasol and fired and energy ball but Shadow knocked it and it went flying.

"Whoa…" Both Sonic and Kuro said shocked then Shadow grinned.  
"Prepare to die, fox girl!" He yelled then Sonic grabbed Kuro's hand and carried her bridal style.  
"Time to go!" He said as he started running. As he was running, Kuro spotted something sparkling in the sand.  
"Sonic stop!" She said as she opened her parasol and both she and Sonic got pulled back.

"Okay… One of these days you've got to stop doing dangerous things to try and stop me." Sonic groaned as he dusted himself off.

"At least I didn't bite you like last time."

"What did you find since you stopped me?" Sonic asked then Kuro went towards an area of quicksand and the blue hedgehog gasped when he saw the nine tail fox girl dove in.  
"KURO!" He shouted then he ran towards her backpack and pulled out a rope. He dashed over to the fox girl and tied the rope around her tails then started pulling her.  
"You dumb girl! What the heck are you thinking diving into quicksand?!" Sonic grumbled to himself as he started pulling the rope to pull Kuro out of quicksand. Sonic's ear twitched then he jumped to the side dodging an incoming air attack. Coughing from the sand dust, once it was clear, Sonic saw Shadow walking towards him an angry look on the black hedgehog's face.

"Shadow?!"

"Where… Is she?!" Shadow asked ready to fire another attack but Sonic speed dashed towards him and punched Shadow.  
"You just don't know when to give up…" He said as he tied the rope around his waist. As both hedgehogs started fighting, Sonic kicked Shadow and as the rope was pulled by the blue hedgehog's weight, Kuro was finally pulled out of the quicksand.  
"I FOUND IT!" She shouted happily then Sonic caught her. Kuro held a light blue rectangular gem then Sonic started running before Shadow could regain conscious.

* * *

 _Back at Clover's house both Sonic and Kuro were staring at the Gem of Time with a serious look._

"So… Who wants to see if it's real…?" Kuro asked then Sonic grabbed it.  
"I'll check." He said as he threw it against the wall. The gem came back and hit the blue hedgehog in the face knocking him down.

"You okay Sonic?!" Kuro asked then Sonic slowly gave a thumbs up.  
"It's real…" He said then Kuro smiled happily and called Kira.

* * *

 _In the Royal Zone, Kira's phone rang and the five tail black fox slowly grabbed his phone and answered it.  
_ "Hello…?"

"We found the Gem of Time Kira!" Both Kuro and Sonic shouted with glee then Kira sat up wide awake.  
"You did?! In the Desert Zone?"

"Yeah. It was in quicksand."

"Your sister here was dumb enough to jump in it. Luckily I was there to save her butt!"

"You tied a rope around my tails… I'm still sore from all the yanking you did on them!" Kuro yelled then Kira yawned a bit as he heard Sonic and Kuro bickering.  
"Thank you for saving my sister, Sonic." The black fox said then he gasped softly. He then began to see images of a red orange fox, fire, Doctor Eggman, and many robots. When the images were gone, Kira shook his head.

"Kira…? Kira what's wrong?" Kuro asked then Sonic got closer so he could hear as well.

"…Kuro… Umm… Just… Be careful please… Also… Can you put Sonic on the phone…?"

"Umm… S-sure…" Kuro said hesitate about how she heard her brother. She gave her phone to Sonic then Sonic walked to a room where he and Kira could talk privately without Kuro hearing.  
"What's up, Kira…?"

"Sonic… I didn't want to tell my sister this because I know this will upset her. But I saw something in the future…"

"Wait… You didn't use your ability?"

"Unfortunately no… Future visions that come to me only happen if something dangerous is coming… And from what I saw something big is coming… Sonic I'm telling you this because I trust you… Please protect my sister… She may not look like she needs protection, but as her younger brother it's my duty to worry for her safety… So… Please do this for me…?" Kira begged then Sonic nodded.  
"Don't worry, Kira. You can count on me." Sonic said then Kira sighed with relief.  
"Thank you…" He said then Sonic hung the phone up and handed it back to Kuro. Kira sighed then rubbed his head a bit.  
"And here I thought we'd see the last of him…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Birthday Ball**

 _It was a beautiful day at Clover's house and Kuro was putting the Gem of Time inside a case then she locked it away so no one can take it or find it._

"Clover? I'm gonna go into town. Do you want anything from there?" Kuro asked her bunny friend Clover then she shook her head.  
"I'm fine, Kuro. Have fun and be safe."

"I will." Kuro said then she headed out. In the village, as Kuro was about to get lunch, a big gust of wind came out of nowhere blowing everything and almost everyone. The nine tail fox girl looked and saw a helicopter lowering down and someone came out of it and the helicopter flew up. A red orange fox wearing a suit and sunglasses came walking towards Kuro. The fox removed his sunglasses and smiled at Kuro.  
"Happy birthday, Kuro. For your birthday present I've personally came here to invite you to the grand ball that I'm hosting." The orange red fox said as he held a bouquet of pink roses to Kuro.

* * *

 _Outside the village, Kuro was pushing the orange red fox while saying no many times._

"You need to leave right now Nathaniel! So take your helicopter. Your roses. And your Mariachi band, and just go back to the Royal Zone!"

"Uh, we're still getting paid right?" One of the Mariachi players asked then Kuro walked away feeling exhaustingly frustrated.

"Oh, come on babe!" The orange red fox, Nathaniel said as he grabbed Kuro's hand and pulled her close.  
"It's the Royal Zone's grand ball! This kinda event never happens on your birthday, babe." Nathaniel said as he dipped Kuro down then Kuro did a backflip and stood up.  
"Don't call me 'babe'… I broke off the engagement with you months ago." She said as she was about to leave again.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Kuro, I'm a changed fox okay? I got a life coach, Randy- -"

"Greetings, princess." A dark purple cat greeted.

"He's amazing. A happy and cute Chao," Nathaniel continued as Randy handed the fox boy a white Chao,  
"And I have been anger-free for 7 months straight."

"'Seven months'…?" Kuro repeated her eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't you wanna pet my Chao?" Nathaniel asked as he held up the white winged Chao then the little Hero Chao let out a cute noise.

"Well… He is adorable." Kuro said as she was about to pet the Chao when Sonic came dashing in and kicked Nathaniel but the Chao was flying a bit.

"BACK OFF, PRETTY BOY!"

"Sonic?!" Kuro said surprised that he came out of nowhere. She then gasped when she saw Nathaniel growling his eyes glowing bright red.  
"Oh no…" She whispered then Randy came towards the orange red fox and started to calmly talk to him.

"Uh, Sonic… You should start running…" Kuro said as she pulled Sonic a bit.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! No, no… That's why I got my support system; I'm good. Everything is… Whoo! Under control!" Nathaniel said as he pet the Hero Chao and the little ball above the head became fluffy.

"Sonic, don't fight him… This is… Nathaniel."

"As in your ex-fiancé Nathaniel?" Sonic asked surprised that he's meeting someone from Kuro's past.

"It's, uh, nice to meet Sonic…" Nathaniel said as he shook Sonic's hand but the blue hedgehog pulled his hand away.  
"What is he doing here?!" He whispered then Kuro's ears bent down a bit.  
"He invited me to Royal Zone's grand ball for my birthday present…"

"Kuro… I don't think that's such a good idea to go to a party with your ex-fiance…"

"Look, I can see you're still upset. I get it, you still think I'm a jerk. But I have changed Kuro. Would I change if I didn't care about you?" Nathan asked as he gazed at Kuro lovingly.

"Uh, sir… The helicopter is ready to take you back." One of the Mariachi players said then Sonic stood in front of Kuro trying to guard her.

"No pressure. If you decide you want to come, just give my pilot a call." Nathaniel said then he got on the helicopter then his ears perked up.  
"Whoops! Forgot to give you his speed dial number! I hope to see you there!" He shouted as he gave Kuro a piece of paper with numbers on it.

* * *

 _Back at Clover's house, Sonic was lying on Kuro's bed as the fox girl was looking in the closet for a dress._

"Y'know you're making a mistake, Kuds."

"Maybe… But who knows, maybe it won't be such a bad thing. Maybe it'll be fun."

"Why don't you just stay here, where it's always fun? Like guarantee one hundred percent."

"Well, this is a different fun, Sonic. Don't look, I'm gonna change." Kuro said as she went behind a wall then Sonic turned away using his hand to cover his eyes.  
"I just don't trust Nathaniel… Maybe I should come along with you."

"Sonic, you weren't invited. Besides you should let figure things out for myself." Kuro said as she got the dress on and fixed her hair.

"Look, all I'm saying is guys like Nathaniel… Never change." Sonic said then when he looked the quickly looked away when Kuro was putting her leggings and shoes on.  
"And neither does Shadow but that didn't stop him from wanting to pick a fight with me. So? What do you think?" Kuro asked as she came out wearing a cute purple dress with grey leggings and bright purple shoes.

"You look… Amazing."

"Thanks, Sonic." Kuro said then Sonic's ears perked up.  
"Don't you do it, girl…" He whispered.

"I'm totally doing it." Kuro answered then she called the pilot's number and a helicopter arrived at Clover's house.

"I came here to pick up Princess Kuro."

"I'm Princess Kuro!" Kuro said as she jumped out the window and got into the helicopter.

"Lemme just ride with you, Kuro!" Sonic shouted then Kuro shook her head.  
"No Sonic! I'll see you after the ball! Bye~!" She said as the helicopter took off then Sonic was left alone and his face went pale.  
"Kira's gonna kill me…" The blue hedgehog said then his phone started ringing and noticed it was Kira on the screen. Sonic pressed the ignore button and sighed. Kira growled softly as he looked at Sonic's phone number.  
 _I'M **SERIOUSLY PISSED** OFF AT YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!_ He thought as he tried to call the number again but it went straight to voicemail.

"I know! I can call Tails! I'm sure he can help me out." Sonic said as he started calling his best friend.

* * *

 _Sonic then met up with Tails at his workshop and Tails was already in his plane.  
_ "Can I ask why we are heading to Kuro's home?" Tails asked then as Sonic got in the plane took off.

"Kuro's been invited to a ball by her ex-fiancé for her birthday present."

"It's Kuro's birthday? Aw, I wished somebody told me! I could've gotten her a gift."

"I don't think Kuro really wanted anyone to know about her birthday. She didn't seem upset or down when nobody said Happy Birthday to her." Sonic said then Tails landed the plane in Royal Zone. Sonic then got a text from Kira telling him the location of where the ball is.

"How convenient. Let's get going."

"Wait!" Sonic said then Tails stopped and turned to look at him.  
"What is it, Sonic?"

"Kuro and Nathaniel are gonna know I crashed the party since I look like me."

"Oh! Not to worry, Sonic. I actually came prepared…" Tails said as he pulled out a bracelet.  
"Ta-dah! I present to you my disguise device! You put it on set it to a certain person and then viola! You turn into that person." Tails explained then Sonic put the bracelet on and turned it on. He selected a male fox then turned into one.

"How do I look?" Sonic asked then Tails held up a little compact mirror to show the image of the fox.

"Awesome! I must say you really outdid yourself Tails!" Sonic complimented then he and Tails headed to the party which was at Nathaniel's mansion. At Nathaniel's mansion, Kuro smiled as she was being hugged by a small pink fox.  
"Big sister, Kuro I missed you!"

"Hello, Melody. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you wanted someone to play with you."

"It's okay. Big brother let me play with his Chao."

"Oh he did?" Kuro asked as she glanced at Nathaniel who was secretly watching the two, but when Kuro spotted him he immediately turned his head.  
"Well he's a good big brother to let you play with his things."

"Big sister Kuro… Are you really not gonna stay here…?" Melody asked then Kuro looked at her sadly.

"Hey, isn't that Princess Kuro?"

"What is she doing back here?"

"I heard she ran away from home because she didn't want to marry Prince Nathaniel." A bunch of female foxes muttered then Kuro walked towards a table. She grabbed a glass of water and was walking towards the group of female foxes. She then threw the drink and got the girls wet making them scream.

"Whoops… My hand slipped…" Kuro said not feeling sorry. One of the girl foxes was about to slap Kuro when someone grabbed her hand.

"I apologize for her behavior…" A black Persian cat apologized for Kuro's actions, then he pulled the female fox close to him and grinned giving the female fox a cold glare as his gripped tighten.  
"Although… I'd rather have you and your posse apologize to the princess. After all you're nothing but a bunch of low class foxes." The black Persian cat said then the group of fox girls ran away crying. He then walked towards Kuro and gave her a small plate that had three meatballs with toothpicks on the top.

"A kind gentleman told me to give this to you. I hope they are to your liking." The black Persian said as he bowed and walked away. Confused, Kuro looked at the plate then grabbed the toothpick with the meatball on it and popped it right in her mouth.  
 _D-DELICIOUS~! This is the best meatball I've ever eaten!_ She thought happily. As Sonic and Tails were under cover trying to find Kuro and get her out of Royal Zone, the black Persian cat noticed the two looking around like lost animals.  
"Can I help you?" He asked then both Sonic and Tails' fur spike up.

"You two seem lost."

"Uh, no we're fine! But um… Maybe you can point out someone…? We're looking for a fox girl with blond hair and pink highlights and she has nine tails." Sonic said then the cat smiled.  
"You're looking for the princess huh?"

"Have you seen her?" Sonic asked then the Persian pointed at Kuro who was leaning against the wall bored.

"Cool. Thanks dude."

"Hey, he's gone!" Tails said as the black Persian cat couldn't be found anywhere. Kuro sighed and was about to leave when Nathaniel appeared in front of her.  
"And where do you think you're going?"

"I wanna go home. That's where." Kuro answered but then Nathaniel grabbed her arm and gently ran his hand down to her hand.  
"Stay a bit longer. After we dance I'll have my pilot take you home, sound fair?" He asked as he gently twirled Kuro.

"Well… I guess one dance won't hurt."

"Excellent. I'll go tell the band to play a song for us so don't go anywhere." Nathaniel said as he left leaving Kuro alone once again. As Sonic made his way out of the crowd he saw Kuro then smiled.  
"There you are! Come on!" He said then the moment he grabbed Kuro's hand a spotlight flashed on the two of them and everyone in the background gasped softly. Soft waltz music started playing and Sonic began to lead Kuro surprising the nine tail fox girl. As Nathaniel made his way and saw the two dancing he growled softly.

"Hey, Kuro?"

"How do you know my name…?" Kuro asked in a daze.

"It's me; Sonic."

"Sonic?! What are you doing here?!"

"Getting you outta here! Let's go and find Tails!" Sonic said then Nathaniel suddenly pushed him down and the disguise faded and Sonic was returned back to normal. Nathaniel stared at Sonic his eyes glowing bright red.  
"That dance was meant… FOR ME!" He shouted then he snapped his fingers and a bunch of robots came crashing in making everyone flee.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho! I was wondering when you were gonna ask for my help, Firefox."

"Eggman?!" Both Kuro and Sonic said then the robots were about to attack when Kuro grabbed her flower pin and turned it into a scythe and started attacking the robots while Sonic was fighting Nathaniel. After destroying Dr. Eggman's robots Kuro heard Sonic being knocked down then Nathaniel was about to blow a fireball until she came running towards him and hitting him with the dull part of her scythe knocking the orange red fox towards the wall.

"Let's go!" She said as she and Sonic ran out.

* * *

 _As Tails dropped Kuro and Sonic off at Clover's house, Kuro was frustrated._  
"So irritating…!"

"I tried to tell you. But I warned you about Nathaniel."

"No! You! You're the one that's irritating!" Kuro corrected as she turned around to look at Sonic.  
"Me? But I was just trying to- -"

"You don't trust me to do things for myself! I just turned 16 years old, Sonic. I can handle fighting my ex fiancé…" Kuro said as she leaned against the balcony railing,  
"I know you're looking out for me, but you have to let me do things on my own. I don't need a hero, Sonic… I need a friend." Kuro said then Sonic leaned his back against the railing and sighed.  
"You're right… I should've trusted you more. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday." He apologized then Kuro's ears bent a bit.  
"Well… It wasn't all that bad. Least now I know that you can bust some moves." Kuro said as she ruffled Sonic's quills.

"Heh, you got that right."

"Now go make me some chili dogs!" Kuro said.

"Okay."

At the Yukimura manor, Kira was pacing back and forth on his balcony when the black Persian cat landed on the railing and smiled.  
"Why the serious look, Prince Kira?"

"Can it… Normally I wouldn't ask for your help… But I'm desperate right now…"

"Considering that I'm only Informant in this world. How can I be of service?"

"I need a bodyguard… Someone strong…" Kira said then the cat smiled.  
"Lucky for you I know a certain someone. For me it'll be killing two birds with one stone."


End file.
